Syrus' Sacrifice
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! What would’ve happened if Syrus’ soul had been stolen instead of Zane's during the match with Camilla, even though Zane lost? ZaneSyrus, JadenChazz YAOI, INCEST
1. He's Gone

**Title:** Syrus' Sacrifice

**Rated**: T

A Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X Fic

Summary: What would've happened if Syrus' soul had been stolen instead of Zane's during the match with Camilla, even though Zane lost?

**Couple:** Zane/Syrus

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this idea hit me yesterday and I had to get it out on here before I completely forgot about it! Since I really don't know their decks, I'm just going to skip the duelling, alright? Review please!

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X is rightfully owned by Kazuki Takahashi. But a girl can dream, can't she?

"Talking"  
_'Syrus speaking while in doll'  
Italics- thoughts_

line- scene change

**EMPHASISED WORDS BOLD - yelling**

* * *

Syrus' Sacrifice 

by Four souls of the shikon

Chapter 1-He's Gone

The battle between Camilla and Zane was over. Zane had lost in order to protect his little brother from the vampire. But then, if he did do that to protect him, why was Zane still here?

"Syrus!" he heard Jaden yell, followed by everyone else shortly after. He turned to look at the spot where Camilla stood, and his eyes widened. Kneeling on his knees in front of her, was Syrus, his eyes blank and dead as night.

"S-Sy?" Zane managed to get out before seeming to have losing his voice. Syrus' head turned towards him, and gave him a small smile before disappearing into Camilla's hand.

"He vas so villing, indeed," Camilla smirked. "You have a … very cute brother, Zane."

Zane growled. "Leave him alone!" he exclaimed. "Let him go!"

Camilla laughed. "Leave him alone? I don't think so," she said. She walked over to Zane, who was now free to move. She tossed the doll of Syrus in the air and disappeared in a flash of light.

Zane caught the doll in his hands, which were shaking madly. Sy, why?

Jaden walked over and looked down at the doll in Zane's hand. "No, this can't happen."

"It did, Jaden," Zane said through gritted teeth. "It did happen."

Jaden looked at him curiously. "Wha … What are you going to do, Zane? He's- gone…"

* * *

TBC 


	2. My Only Love

Title: Syrus' Sacrifice Rated: T A Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X Fic Summary: What would've happened if Syrus' soul had been stolen instead of Zane's during the match with Camilla, even though Zane lost?  
Couple: Zane/Syrus Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X is rightfully owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Jennifer Love Hewitt and Sailor Moon own the song My Only Love.

* * *

Syrus' Sacrifice 

by Four souls of the Shikon

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2-My only Love

Zane sighed. He didn't know what to do. His otouto had just saved his life. He was supposed to be sacrificed, but in the end it was Syrus who had so willingly stepped up to do it for him. Why?

A voice suddenly popped into his head. _'Z-Zane?'_

Zane blinked, as if registering the voice in his head. Could it be, was it possible? Was it truly… _'Syrus?'_

_'Yeah … it's me,'_ Syrus replied. _'I was wondering when you'd discover that I really never left. I'm just an inanimate object.'_

Zane looked down at the doll which lay tightly in his grasp. _'Sy … why did you do that?'_

_'Do what, big bro?_' Syrus asked with curiosity.

_'You know what,_' Zane said. _'Save me.'_

Even though he was a doll, Zane was sure Syrus would be smiling right now. _'Zane … there's- there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but thought that you wouldn't like me anymore for it-'_

_'There's something I wanted to tell you for a long while too now, Syrus,' _Zane whispered. _'A little over a year now.'_

_'Really?'_ Syrus asked with curiosity. _'You go first, then.'_ He told him encouragingly.

_'Sy, maybe not in front of everyone,'_ he told him.

_'In front of- oh yeah!'_ he laughed.

Meanwhile, Jaden was waving a hand in front of Zane's face, trying to get him to get his attention. "It's not working-"

"**ZANE**!" Chazz yelled. Zane jumped and glared at Chazz who merely smirked. "There's how you do it."

Jaden sweatdropped. "Uh … nice, Chazz."

Alexis sighed. "Please stop kidding around. We have two people to save from Camilla now!"

Zane looked down at the doll in his arms. _'I'll get you back, Sy. One way or another I will.'_

Jaden watched Zane curiously as he walked back to the dorm with the doll clapsed tightly in his hand.

* * *

Zane sat on his bed in the Obelisk blue dorm, just staring at the doll of his brother that was standing on the window sill next to his bed. He wouldn't let it out of his sight. Chazz nagged him to go down for dinner but he didn't. He stayed with the doll. 

_'Zane ... ?_' a tiny voice asked curiosly._ 'Are you alright? You know you can go with the others if-'_

_'No,' Zane said. 'I'm staying here.'_

_'Aw, Zane ... '_ Syrus said to himself.

_'Syrus … '_

_Deep in my soul,  
The love's so strong,  
It takes control._

_'Yeah, big bro?'_ Syrus wondered what Zane was struggling so hard to tell him. 'What is it?' he asked softly.

_'I … Syrus ... I love you.'_

_Now we both know,  
The secrets there,  
The feelings show._

Had Syrus been normal, he would have stood there speechless. But of course he was a doll, so he was just silent.

_'I love you too, Zane,'_ Syrus said to him. _'I just wish we could-'_

_'I know ... '_ Zane whispered. _'Believe me, I know ... '_

_Driven far apart,  
I make a wish,  
On a shooting star._

Zane looks up at the night sky. The doll of Syrus watches as the stars reflect in his brother's eyes. Zane then sees a shooting star fly by. He knew it was childish, but it was worth a try.

_'Please … help us defeat Camilla and bring Syrus back to normal ...back to me ... so we can be together ...'_

_There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love._

_'Zane?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Even though I'm not fully here ... you still-'_

_'Of course,' _Zane interrupted. He knew what he was going to say anyway. _'I still love you. Even though your body is gone, I still love you with all that I have.'_

_Even though you're gone,  
The love will still live on,  
The feeling is so strong,  
My only love.  
My only love._

_There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love._

_You've reached the deepst part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love,_

_My only love._

_There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love._

_You've reached the deepst part,  
Of the secret in my heart,  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love,_

_My only love._

Zane stared at the doll. He'd get his brother back if he died trying.

He loved Syrus too much to let him die.

He'd kill anyone who tried to hurt him with his own two hands.

Nobody came between them.

* * *

TBC

Hope ya like my first GX fic. I do love Syden fics, but I decided to try my most fave pairing up to date, Sy/Zane! Now, not sure how I'm gonna write Jaden/Chazz, but if anyone could tell me what Chazz's japanese name is I'd be thankful:D Review!


	3. Alone Talk

Syrus' Sacrifice

By Four Souls of the Shikon

* * *

**Chapter 3- Alone Talk**

The next morning, Zane Trusedale walked to class with Syrus' doll still in his pocket. He never let it out of his site and would be damned if anyone took it from him. He saw Jaden in class who was not sleeping, oddly but staring at him. He walked over.

"Yes, Jaden?" he asked casually.

"Uh..." Jaden looked confused. Guess he didn't want a conversation... "I was wondering, that if... Crowler's soul was turned into a doll... then does that -"

"Yes, Jaden," Zane said, taking out the doll of Syrus that was in his pocket, holding it gently. "Syrus is a doll as well."

Jaden's eyes widened, and Zane could see shock, anger, grief and sadness in his eyes. Well, why wouldn't he be sad? Syrus and Jaden were attached at the hip. You never saw one without the other, which quite annoyed Zane when he was trying to figure out his feelings for his otouto.

"Don't worry Jaden, we'll beat Camilla," Zane said before going over to sit in his respective seat.

The lesson seemed to drone on, even though it was much better when Dr. Crowler wasn't there. It still took forever, and Zane wanted a break so that he could talk to Syrus alone for a little while. He hadn't had a chance to since last night because nobody was in the dorm room. He had been alone then, but now Chazz was back in the dorm. He didn't want anyone to think him crazy, talking to a doll, right?

The class was finally over and it was time for lunch. Zane hardly ate anything, so he just walked back to his dormitory and sat down on the bed. He took out Syrus' doll and just stared at it.

_/Zane... don't you want to go and eat?/_ Syrus wondered. _/I haven't seen you eat yet.../_

_/I'm fine, Syrus,/_ Zane said. _/I just want to spend time with you./_

_/Aww. Zane.../_ Syrus whispered. _/Alright, but at dinner I want you to eat something.. for me, ok?/_

Zane nodded. _/Alright, if it'll make you happy, I will./_

Syrus was feeling happy inside, even if he was just an inanimate object. Syrus Trusedale was happy that his brother loved him, and that Zane loved him in return. But he had a feeling that someone else had feelings for him too.

_/Say Zane, what did you and Jaden talk about?/_ Syrus asked. _/I heard him earlier./_

_/Oh uh... he just wanted to know if you had become a doll like Crowler,/_ Zane replied. _/Nothing too big./_

_/Oh.../ _Syrus replied. _/Is he... worried about me?/_

_/I think so, Syrus.../_

Syrus sighed heavily. He knew it. Jaden Yuki had feelings for him.

How was he going to tell him that he loved someone else?

TBC...

Thanks to Yuni, JadenandPeter4ever, Akane the Fox (I have to check out your stories! Some of them sound really good:D), and Coco Gash Niccals for reviewing! Yay!


	4. Play Matchmaker

Syrus' Sacrifice 

by Four souls of the shikon

* * *

**Chapter 4- Play Matchmaker**

The next two days passed and there was no word from Camilla. Zane was getting angry. Did she 'want' him to be depressed over what happened? Well, that was obvious enought but...

He wouldn't play into her game.

Zane Truesdale walked to the cafeteria. Syrus' doll still in his pocket, he sat down and began to eat lunch, much to Syrus' happiness. The blunette had forced him to eat some lunch, even if it was a tiny meal, but something.

During class, Syrus from where he was, saw Jaden almost staringly longingly at him all day long. It pained him to think that Jaden was so depressed over his 'disappearance'. . . in a different way than Zane, but still...

He had two people who loved him. But he only liked Jaden as a friend. A friend who he couldn't afford to lose. He loved Jaden as a friend too much to let him die... no, he had to think positive. He HAD to get his body, his soul back from Camilla!

Zane looked over at where Jaden was sitting next to Alexis, who was on his right and Bastion on his left. Chazz was behind them, and sending strange looks to Jaden. Zane blinked. Did Chazz like Jaden?

/Sy,/ Zane said.

/Yeah?/

/Look at Chazz,/ Zane pointed the doll in Chazz's direction.

/Wow... looks like he has the hots for Jaden,/ Syrus joked and Zane - if he could - looked shocked.

/Syrus!/

He giggled. /I've always wanted to say that./

Zane just chuckled and went back to watching the boring class to which Dr. Crowler taught.

When class ended, he saw Jaden looking over at him as he walked off with the doll. 'I bet he wishes he could talk to Syrus... sorry, Jaden. I know he's your friend but he's my brother,' Zane thought to himself. 'I'll be damned if I let you hurt him.'

/Zane...?/ a tiny voiced in his head whispered.

/Yeah?/

/Chazz is heading this way./

Zane blinked and looked over. Sure enough, THE Chazz was heading straight towards the Kaiser. /I wonder what he wants.../

"Zane, can I talk to you?"

The Obelisk blinked. "Sure, what about?"

Chazz looked around. "Er... not here. Outside."

Blinking once again, Zane replied. "Sure."

The two Obelisks walked outside, and Zane noticed Chazz looking over again at Jaden who was looking confused at the pair.

"So, what's up?" Zane asked.

"Well..." he looked around before looking back at Zane. "I know you like your brother more than you should- but I don't care... because I like someone too and-"

/That wouldn't happen to be Jaden, would it Chazz?/ Syrus' voice popped into his head. Zane chuckled at the astonished look on Chazz's face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone he was still here!?" Chazz exclaimed.

"Jaden... kind of knows, but that's it," Zane said. "So you were saying?"

Chazz coughed. "Er... yes, it is Jaden."

Syrus smiled. Well, he would if he could. /Well, that's good.. he needs someone, only because I feel he has.../

/Feelings for you?/ Chazz asked.

/Yeah.../

/Don't worry, we'll just have to play matchmaker,/ Zane smirked.

Chazz looked at him weirdly. ''How?"

"Syrus and I will think of something," Zane said, and unknown to the three students, Jaden was watching.

* * *

Jaden's eyes widened and he paled. 'Syrus is alright? Well... he's a doll, but he's still here. Why can't I talk to-' his thoughts were cut off.

/Jad...en?/

Jaden blinked, as if registering the voice in his head. /Sy?!/

/Yeah.../

/Sy, are you alright?/ Jaden asked worriedly.

/Yeah. Zane's taking care of me,/ Syrus smiled. /Are you alright, Jaden?/

Jaden sighed. /Sy... nothing's been the same since.../

/I know, J, I know,/ Syrus said soothingly. /But don't worry, Zane has a plan to get me back./

/Good because nothing's the same without you,/ Jaden replied. /I really miss you.../

/I know J,/ it felt like someone was really brushing up against his soul as if to comfort him. /Sy.../

/It'll be ok, J... I promise,/ Syrus smiled. /Everything will work out./

* * *

Zane looked over at Chazz. "So, deal?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Zane," Chazz said.

"Wow.."

"What?"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that word," Zane joked and Chazz punched him in the shoulder.

"Shuddup!"

TBC


	5. I Love Him

Syrus' Sacrifice

by _Four souls of the shikon_

Warning: A little Jaden OOC-ness here.

* * *

**Chapter 5- I Love Him**

Jaden Yuki walked down to the Slifers dormitory. He had seen Chazz and Zane outside, wondering what they were talking about. He was still in a daze after what had happened with Syrus. He actually had a conversation with him. Oh, he missed him so much...loved him so much... and would die if he was ever hurt again...or worse, he thought to himself. Syrus Trusedale was his best friend, and he would sacrifice his own life if it meant saving his blunette friend.

He opened up the door and went into an empty dorm. He sighed. Syrus' bed was empty, as was Chumley's. Chumley went to work for Pegasus, and Syrus... well, was a doll currently. He sat on his bed and took out his cards, flipping through them, trying to find out a plan to get Syrus' soul back from the vampire called Camilla.

"Damn Camilla," Jaden almost hissed. "Taking Syrus like that--Zane lost, and yet she still took him!"

He felt something brushing up against his soul again and his heart could've stopped in shock. _/Syrus?/_

_/Yeah, I came to tell you something./_

_/What's that?/_

_/J, will you stick by me?/_

_/What do you mean?/_

_/Well, you know how we are best friends, I don't want to lose that, because truly you're the first friend I ever had,/ _Syrus said, which upset yet angered Jaden. _/Can I tell you something without it ruining our friendship?/_

_/Sure, Sy, what is it?/_ Jaden wondered curiously.

He could hear Syrus sigh heavily. The poor boy looked - or felt, rather - like he was having an argument with himself on whether or not he should ask tell that he loved Zane. _/I love someone, Jaden./_

Jaden blinked. _/Really? That's great, Syrus. Who?/_

Again. Another sigh was heard from our blunette. _/I love Zane, Jaden. My nii-san. And ... he loves me. We admitted it over two days ago.../_

Jaden sat there on the bed, dumstruck. Zane and Syrus were brothers. They loved each other more than brothers should. Did - did he have a problem with it?

_/J?/_ Syrus asked worriedly. _/Jaaaaaaadeen!/_ he exclaimed. _/Talk to me, J!/_

_/Sy, I'm ok. You can date whoever you want./_

_/R-Really?/_

_/Sure,/_ Jaden grinned. _/We're still best buds, right?/_

_/Oh Jaaaaaaden!/ _Syrus exclaimed happily and his soul brushed up against Jaden's again, hugging it this time. _/Arigatou!/_

_/No problem, Syrus./_

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

_Fugated, _I **KNOW** they're brothers! This is incest, it says the pairing in the summary! So... hell, if ya don't like, don't read!

Thanks for all the reviews! Please, on my other account QueenofQuidditchGames please read my fanfic Stranded on a desert island! Thanks!


	6. She's Back

Syrus' Sacrifice

by _Four souls of the Shikon_

* * *

**Chapter 6- She's Back**

Two days passed since Jaden had heard from his blunette friend. He was starting to get worried. Had Zane kept him from speaking to Jaden? Or had something gone wrong? He didn't know what could go wrong, but anything was possible, what with the weird things they kept experiencing lately.

Also, lately he's noticed both Chazz and Zane giving him weird looks. But Chazz more so than Zane. Well, for one, Chazz keeps sneaking winks at him when he thinks no one is looking. Plus, one time he even found a red construction paper heart in his dorm under his pillow. How did Chazz get in here without a key? He had thought. He only knew it was from Chazz because it said on the back of the heart:

_"From THE C"_

Kind of obvious... right?

Well, he would just have to figure out what his feelings were for the guy with the big ego and hairstyle.

He laughed at his own thought as he made his way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Zane sat on his bed at the Obelisk blue dormitory and holding the doll of Syrus tightly within his grasp, but gentle as well. He looked at it longingly, wishing he could hold Syrus in his arms, but this would have to do for now. At least Syrus was here...

...in some form.

_/Zane...?/ _Syrus thought curiously. _/Are you alright?/ _he whispered.

_/I'm fine, Syrus,/_ Zane smiled at his brother's worry for him. _/I.../_

_/Yeah?/_

_/I miss you.../_ Zane blinked as he felt something warm come into contact with his soul as if to comfort him. _/Syrus?/_

Syrus smiled. _/It's a new trick I learned. I tried it with Jaden first but it took me a few hours to get my energy back. That's why I didn't talk to you for a while./_

Zane sighed. He'd thought something had happened to Syrus. He had gotten awfully worried when he didn't hear from him for a long while._ /I'm glad you're okay, I was worried./_

_/I wanted to tell you as soon as I felt better so you wouldn't worry so much. It'll be like this for a while because talking slowly drains my energy./_

_/You mean... sooner or later you won't be able to have any human contact at all through the mind?/_

_/No.../_

_/I'll defeat Camilla before that happens,/_ Zane said determinedly. Syrus smiled.

_/I know you will... I have faith in you. But - you may have to work with Jaden./_

_/Syr-/_

_/I'm serious Zane... if you two think up some strategy together and pull your cards together, you might be able to beat her./_

Suddenly a knock was heard on Zane's door. He went to answer it and saw Professor Banner standing there.

"Hello, Professor," Zane said kind of awkwardly. He never was in his dorm before.

"Hello Zane," Banner said after taking a look around and spotting the Syrus doll standing on the window sill. "I just wanted to tell you that... she's back."

* * *

Oooooh, cliffhanger! Mwhahahahaha! N E ways, to tell you all something exiciting, **I HAVE HIGHSPEED INTERNET!** So I can post chapters whenever I wanna... so long as I'm home and it's not 4:00 am or something bizzare like that lol. Anyways sorry for those who read my Disguises fic... too many errors! Thanks also to Akane the Fox for stickin' up for me! You go girl! But I do thank the others for reviewing b/c it adds to the number of reviews. Heheh. Anyway, review!


	7. Talking It Over

Syrus' Sacrifice

by _Four souls of the shikon_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Talking it Over**

Zane's eyes widened. "When were you notified?" he asked, hearing Syrus gasp of fear inside his mind.

"I wasn't," Banner replied. "The bats outside my window told me."

Zane sweatdropped. "Alright. Thank you. I'll figure out what to do from here."

Banner nodded. "Good luck, Zane."

Zane nodded and closed the door behind the Professor. He sat down on the bed, sighing and looked out the window. He blinked.

_A bat?_ he thought as he walked over to it. A note lay beside it, and eerily enough this reminded him a lot of Harry Potter when the Owls would deliver mail. He picked it up. It read:

_"Hello Zane._

_If you wish to get what you desire, which I assume is your little brother, come to my castle with your Jaden friend. If you can find it within twenty-four hours and win a duel against me, he is yours for the taking. If I win, his soul, yours, and Jaden's will be trapped in the Shadow Realm for eternity!_

_Camilla_

_P.S. The bats should help you find my castle."_

Zane growled when he read the note. _/Big brother?/_ a tiny voice asked in his head and Zane's expression softened when he looked over at the doll on the window sill. "Yeah?"

_/Camilla?/_ he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Zane replied, nodding.

_/What are you going to do?/_ Syrus asked.

_/The only logical thing to get you back,/_ Zane replied. _/Team up with Jaden./_

_/Zane... you really do care, don't you?/_ Syrus smiled.

_/More than you know, Sy. More than you know./_

* * *

"What? So she's back now?" a very annoyed Chazz Princeton asked that same night.

"Yes, and she asked me to bring Jaden along for when we duel," Zane replied.

"So why did you wake me up?" Chazz snapped, but Zane merely smirked.

"You're coming along for the ride."

"What?!" Chazz exclaimed.

"It could be an excellent chance for you and Jaden to ... you know," Zane said, poking him in the ribs playfully.

Chazz blushed. "Then why is _he_ here?" he snapped, pointing to Bastion, who merely waved.

"I'm here to help Jaden and Zane figure out a way to beat Camilla," he said simply.

"I'm here because you guys are my friends and if you're going then I am too," Alexis said, who was sitting beside Bastion on his left of the couch in Chazz's dorm. Jaden had yet to arrive.

"Where is Slifer slacker anyway?" Chazz pointed out, realizing he wasn't there.

"Probably ... stuffing his face with food," Alexis joked, checking the clock which read 6 pm.

Chazz merely scoffed. "Disgus-"

"Hey guys!" Jaden exclaimed as he entered the dorm and sat on a chair nearest to Chazz, which caused the Obelisk Blue to blush madly. Alexis and Zane were the only ones who noticed this though.

The doll of Syrus stood on the window sill all the while, watching his friends. _/I know you'll beat Camilla,/_ he thought to Jaden, Chazz and Zane, who all grinned.

* * *

Thanks to:

**asara kaden-** thanks for the compliment! Here's an update on my part.

**ReaperRain-** Yay! I really am glad you are reading my story! I love yours!

**Coco Gash Niccals-** I hate cliffhangers, too. I hope I didn't leave one this time. -looks nervous, brings Mariku up as a shield-

Mariku: -coughs- What am I supposed to do, exactly?

Me: Protect me!

Mariku: -rolls eyes-

**Princessmoonshadow-** Thanks!

**Akane the Fox-** Thanks, though. No one ever stood up for me that I can remember dealing with fanfiction. :) I'm starting to read your fic _'Boy Princess'_ and it's really good. I'll review when I'm done and I hope you update soon!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :D Sorry for the wait, but I had writer's block. Plz read my Full Metal Alchemist one-shot,_ I Promise_, and don't forget to review!


	8. Camilla's Castle

Syrus' Sacrifice

Chapter 8

Camilla's Castle

* * *

Hours later after their ' meeting ', the gang found themselves at Camilla's castle. Zane Trusedale had the doll of Syrus tucked inside his pocket, and Syrus himself - or his soul rather - was shivering in fear because the castle brought back memories he didn't want to re-experience. Everyone else, which included Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Jaden and Chumley had come along. But as soon as Jaden, Zane and mysteriously Chazz had stepped one foot into the castle, the door slammed shut on them, locking the others out and the three other students trapped inside.

There she stood, leaning against the stairwell that lead up to her room. She was grinning and her duel disk landed on her hand. "Vy hello, Zane, Jaden ..." she paused, causing Chazz to sweatdrop.

"Whatever, just what the hell do you want with us!" Chazz exclaimed. Camilla smirked.

"It is not you at all," she pointed at Chazz and Jaden. "I vant the Trusedale brothers."

Zane growled. "Well listen here, you're not getting your hands on Syrus, or me!" he exclaimed, fingering the doll that was safely secured in his pocket. "Now let's duel!"

"Alright," Camilla replied. "But if I win, I get both of your souls for keeps."

"And if I win, you let Syrus and the rest of us free!" Zane exclaimed.

"But ov course... Zane dear, you do realize that by doing this, you are forcing me to show my ugly side?" Camilla smirked.

Chazz scoffed. "Which part is pretty?"

"Uh Chazz ... you might not want to... get her angry?" Jaden sweatdropped.

Camilla glared over at Chazz. Something shot out of the wall and wrapped itself around Chazz's body. "Chazz!" Zane and Jaden exclaimed.

_/Big bro, what's happening?/_ Syrus whispered fearfully.

_/I don't know Syrus,/_ Zane thought back. _/But look at how hard Jaden's trying to get him out of it./_

It seemed that it was huge green vines that were wrapping themselves around Chazz until he was no longer visible and the huge vines were all around him. Jaden growled, balling his hands into tight fists.

"You won't get away with this, Camilla!" Jaden exclaimed. "I want to duel you as well!"

Camilla smirked evilly. "Two duels in one night? My, my, never have I been so fortunate... alright, I vant to save the best for last so... Jaden, you're up first!"

Jaden and Zane sweatdropped. "If I win, you let Chazz go free!"

"And if I win, I get your soul!" Camilla exclaimed.

**"DUEL!"**

* * *

**princess moon shadow-** Thanks once again!

**ReaperRain-** Thanks for telling me you liked the way I portrayed Chazz. He's one of my favorite characters, along with Zane, so I try and make them in character the best I can without screwing them up completely. -sweatdrops- I actually find Tea/Anzu better in the manga, wanna know why?** NO FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!** Welll... not tooooo many at least, lol. :D I like Alexis much better than her, though. Way more great dueling skills... hey would she be in Obelisk blue if she didn't have them? -sweatdrop- Oh Mariku is just another way of saying Marik or Yami (evil, dark) Marik!

**asara kaden-** Lol. You're welcome for updating. Here's the next chapter!

**Coco Gash Niccals-** Tee hee:) Doll-pants is funny!

Mariku: ... Whatever. -goes to happy place-

Me: -rolls eyes, sweatdrops- Anyway, don't mind him!

Syrus doll: Hey, she made fun of meeee! Zane kick her in the butt! -meaning Gash-

Me: Uh... don't do that, you'll scare the reviewer away, Zane!

**Akane the Fox-** Yep, here they come! -sweatdrops-

**A/N: OKAY, I NEED YOUR HELP. I HAVE NOOOOO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE TWO DUELS. SO HERE'S MY CHALLENGE TO YOU...**

**YOU CAN WRITE EITHER THE ZANE/CAMILLA OR JADEN/CAMILLA DUEL AND E-MAIL IT TO ME ON MALFOY (UNDERSCORE) SNIDGET 12 AT HOTMAIL DOT COM. WINNER... OBVIOUSLY COMES IN THE STORY!!! NO UPDATE TIL I GET AT LEAST ONE DUEL!!**

**Hope people respond :D**


	9. Wake Up

_**Syrus' Sacrifice**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Wake Up**_

**

* * *

**

Chazz wearily opened his eyes, groaning at a pain in his head. Where was he? He looked around and blinked. He was back at Duel Academy? But how? Did Zane and Jaden beat Camilla? Last time he checked, he had been absorbed by a man-eating plant. He remembered Zane and especially Jaden trying to save him, and he smiled slightly. Hopefully Jaden was alright, he thought to himself. I haven't told him how I really feel, and if he loses that challenge against Camilla, I will never get to tell him how I feel... it will all be too late, especially for Syrus and Zane.

He tried to get up but was in too much pain to move. So he merely collapsed back onto the bed and laid his head against the pillow before closing his eyes, sighing heavily.

_"Chazz!"_ a voice called to him.

_"Open your eyes!"_

Chazz blinked and opened his eyes. "What?" there was no one in front of him. So where had that voice come from?

_"Open your eyes, Chazz!"_ the voice kept calling. _"Breathe!"_

"Okay, you're retarded," Chazz scoffed. "Whoever you are. Wherever you are. Can't you see I'm alive and kicking?"

But he got no reply. Chazz scoffed and wondered why the voice kept saying the same thing over and over, begging for him to wake up.

Who was it anyway? It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. It felt like he knew that person very...very well.

_"Chazz, we beat Camilla!"_ the voice exclaimed._ "Now open your eyes!"_

* * *

"Why won't he wake up?!" Jaden exclaimed as he punched the ground. 'Syrus is back to normal, so why hasn't Chazz woken up yet?!'

It was true. They had beaten Camilla, destroyed her. Syrus was a human again and nestled in Zane's arms as they both watch Jaden try and wake Chazz up. But it wasn't looking too good. Chazz was deathly pale, and there was a faint blue on his lips. He wasn't shivering at all, but one could tell he was really cold.

"The plant must have done something to him," Zane spoke as he looked at Chazz.

"What...like poisoned him or something?" Jaden asked.

"Quite possible that the plant poisoned him," Zane replied. "After all, we didn't know what type it was."

"It was man-eating, that's for sure," Jaden said. "Alright, well... let's just take him back to Duel Academy and see what the nurse says."

With that, the three friends went back to Duel Academy Island. Chazz was carried by Jaden, and Syrus by Zane, because Syrus was tired from using up most of his energy just to talk as a doll.

* * *

"Heh... I guess the voice stopped," Chazz said as he tried to get out of bed again. His head didn't hurt so much anymore, so he thought it would be easier.

And it was.

He could officially get out of bed and walk around. Trouble was, by the time he got to the door, he began to get dizzy and sway to the ground. But an arm caught him before he did.

He looked up and saw Alexis Rhodes standing in front of him. "Alexis?" he blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Chazz, you have to wake up," Alexis said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Chazz exclaimed. "I'm AWAKE! My eyes are **OPEN**! I'm **FINE**!"

Alexis shook her head. "You're in denial, Chazz. You have to return. You have to get back to Jaden."

"Jaden…?" Chazz asked. "Wait... if I'm asleep... where is he here then?"

Alexis looked down at the floor. "He...he's gone, Chazz. In this world, Jaden is gone, and so is Zane. They were both turned into vampires by Camilla."

Chazz's eyes widened. "What about shorty?"

"You mean Syrus?" Chazz nodded. "He's with Atticus right now."

"With... you mean, _'together'_?" Chazz asked, his eyes bulging out of his head.

Alexis nodded. "Yes. They are a couple. Atticus helped Syrus get over the losses of his brother and best friend."

"Help how?" Chazz raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know," Alexis shook her head. "Anyway. The Jaden and Zane in your world are alive. You have to go back."

"But how?" Chazz asked.

"Just wake up."

* * *

In the real world, and in Jaden's arms, Chazz Princeton's eyes opened slowly. He groaned and held his head in pain.

"Chazz!" Jaden and Zane both exclaimed.

"You're awake!" Followed by Syrus soon after.

"Yeah... but my head's killing me," Chazz groaned.

Jaden grinned. "Come on, we're almost to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'll make one more chapter which will be the last! Then a sequel. Promise. -pinkie promise- Anyways, since no one responded to the challenge, I merely ignored it and skipped the duel. I hope that other reality Chazz was in made sense to you people... ;) Thought I'd put something like that in there. Review! 


	10. Happily Ever After

_**Syrus' Sacrifice**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Happily Ever After**_

* * *

Two months later, everyone was back on their feet. The Shadow Riders had been defeated. The God cards were put back in their rightful place. Chazz, Syrus, Zane and Jaden were all back to normal and attending classes and such. But, not everything is as it seems. Especially where love is concerned.

Chazz and Jaden had admitted their feelings for one another one day while Chazz was still in the hospital due to poisoning from the plant. Jaden had rarely left the hospital. So now they have been dating for five months and trying to get a shag in every five minutes, of course.

Zane and Syrus were taking it slow, however. They were happy that they finally got to be in each other's arms instead of Zane carrying around the doll, and wandering like a lost puppy, which Chazz laughed about the time Jaden brought it up, which recieved a heated glare from Zane along with a "He wasn't the only one though, was he, Jaden?" from Syrus, because he was indeed right. Jaden had been wandering about, mourning for Syrus.

Right then, Chazz and Jaden were in the Slifer Dorms while Zane had taken Syrus to the Obelisk Dorms. Syrus was laying in Zane's arms, his head on Zane's lap, while Zane stroked his hair, probably lulling the smaller boy to sleep.

"Hey Syrus…" Zane spoke softly, causing him to look up at his older brother.

"Yeah?" Syrus asked, his eyes closing slowly as he let out a small yawn. Zane smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you," Zane smiled and Syrus smiled back, snuggling deeper into Zane.

"I love you too, Zane," Syrus smiled happily as he closed his eyes. "Good night, Zane."

"Good night, Syrus." He whispered and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Chazz was nestled in Jaden's arms and he was half asleep already. It was eight o' clock at night and they had all just eaten supper in the Slifer cafeteria, except for Syrus who was invited to to the Obelisk cafeteria by Zane.

Jaden was absentmindedly stroking Chazz's hair as he looked out the window. Chazz yawned slightly which brought Jaden back to the real world.

"Chazz?"

Chazz looked up at Jaden from his place in Jaden's lap. "Hmm?" he whispered tiredly.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Jaden asked as he ran a hand through Chazz's hair.

Chazz shook his head. "Naw, I like it here."

Jaden grinned. "Alright. If you say so."

But Chazz was already asleep. Jaden smiled and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Zane looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He loved him to death and would never let him go.

"Syrus... my precious angel..." Zane smiled and looked down at his little brother.

Syrus snuggled deeper into Zane's arms. Zane bit back a chuckle so that he wouldn't wake up Syrus. He shifted his hold on Syrus so that his head was resting against Zane's chest, near his heart, where Syrus belonged.

They would be together forever, and Zane Trusedale would make sure of that.

This would be their Happily Ever After.

* * *

A/N: **THE END!!!!** The sequel's information is on my profile, and my profile has been changed all around! Even the quotes! So check it out. XD The sequel is called _'Love's Will'_ and will be out as soon as I finish one of my Harry Potter fanfics called Calm Before the Storm. **REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
